


¿Amarillo, en serio?

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John quiere que Sherlock vista más veraniego. Sherlock... es Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Amarillo, en serio?

¿AMARILLO, EN SERIO?

\- ¿Amarillo? ¿En serio, John? ¿Amarillo? - decía una y otra vez dando vueltas por la habitación.

\- Estamos en verano, Sherlock, y siempre vas de oscuro.

\- Me gustan los colores oscuros. Resaltan mi tono de piel.

Eso era irrefutable, pero debía seguir adelante con el experimento: los colores claros mejoran el estado de ánimo. Lo vio en una revista por casualidad. ¿Sería verdad? No perdía nada intentándolo.

\- Pruébatelo.

Sherlock no dijo nada, sólo dejó la camiseta sobre el sillón y se fue a su habitación.

\- Lo intenté - dijo resignado.

Dobló el objeto de la discusión y lo metió en el armario, común desde hacía poco tiempo. Tal vez le devolvieran el dinero.

Sherlock se encontraba tumbado en la cama, pensando en quién sabe qué. John entró y salió sin más. Estaba tranquilo, y no iba a ser él quien lo inquietara.

Llegó la noche, y el mayor se dispuso a preparar la cena, de nuevo.

Debía asegurarse que comiera. En realidad le gustaba cuidar de él. Se sentía su protector, como siempre lo era Sherlock con él.

Sin saber que estaba allí, la puerta del baño se abrió, y salió un Sherlock recién duchado, con el cabello aún húmedo, y con sólo unos boxes y una camiseta.

A John se le cayó la cuchara de la boca.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Me queda bien? He pensado que puedo usarla como pijama. ¿Qué piensas?

John no estaba mirando la camiseta precisamente.

\- John, ¿me estás escuchando? - dijo Sherlock con las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Sabes qué te digo, Sherlock? Que esa camiseta amarilla te queda de muerte, pero te prefiero sin ella. Concretamente sin nada.

Y acortó la distancia entre un Sherlock risueño y él, ansioso de deseo.

Se deshicieron de sus ropas y fueron directos al sofá, entre profundos besos y delicadas caricias.

Al final el experimento resultó, o puede que no, qué importa eso ahora.


End file.
